iGhost Town
by omggcece
Summary: What adventures await when the iCarly gang get stranded in an old ghost town with an mysterious cat like woman...? Seddie, Spencer/OC
1. The Set Up

**Summary**: When the iCarly gang gets stranded in an old ghost town, what adventures await them...? Seddie, Spencer/OC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly.

**A/N**: Hi all! I'm really worried this idea has been used before. Heh. Just tell me and I'll delete it like, *snap!* iight, now, on too the story...

**iGhost Town**

**Chapter 1**

..........

"Ow, Sam!" Freddie Benson yelled, rubbing the spot on his head where his best frenemy, Sam Puckett, had hit him.

"You deserved it, Fredward!" The blonde yelled back at him, clenching her fists.

"WHY?!"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Because you tripped me in the hallway!"

Freddie's eyes widened, "No, I didn't! You were running down the hall away from Miss Briggs and you bumped into me!"

Carly rolled her eyes and grabbed her spray bottle, and sprayed her two friends.

Freddie yelped in surprised, putting his hands up in front of his face. Sam pouted and grabbed Freddie, making him her cover from the water.

In the middle of there 'moment', Spencer busted in the house. "Gather 'round, everyone! I have something awesome to tell all of you!"

Carly put away her spray bottle excitedly, practically bouncing over to where Spencer sat.

Sam and Freddie followed after, eager to hear what Spencer was so excited about.

"What is it Spence?" Carly asked, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You all know how I entered that sweepstakes for those tickets to the opening of that art museum in Tibackea?" Spencer asked. The gang nodded and waited for Spencer to continue. "Well, I won it and got four FREE tickets!"

"That sounds great!" Carly exclaimed, hugging Spencer. "Can we go with you?"

"Of course!"

"Whatever," Sam said, heading towards the fridge. "Can I have a fruit kabob?"

Carly nodded at her blond friend, turning her attention back to Spencer.

"That sounds great, Spence." Freddie said in a low tone.

Carly's eyebrows knitted together curiously, "Why so sad?"

"He probably just realized that you will never love him."

"Saaam!" Carly said in a whiny voice. "Seriously, what's wrong Freddie?"

"My mom would never let me go," Freddie said from his spot on the Shay's couch, getting up.

Spencer frowned. "Sorry Freddo."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why does she have to even know?"

Freddie gasped, "Your not suggesting...?" Sam nodded, throwing her kabob in the trash can. "Sam, I could nev-that's not really a bad idea."

Sam grinned evilly.

............

It was Tuesday, which meant it was the day they went for Tibackea. The plane ride had went well ... enough.

It was still pretty early in the morning - much to Sam's annoyance.

"Hey Spencer?" Carly said, getting up from her seat on one of her many suitcases. "Do you know when we could get Sam some ham?"

Spencer shrugged and Carly sighed worriedly.

"Are you Spencer Shay?" A lady asked, tapping Spencer's shoulder.

The foursome turned to look at her. She had dark, green cat-like eyes, and curly, black hair. Her fingernails were long - also cat-like, and matched her eyes.

"Um, yes," Spencer started, a smirk forming on his lips. Carly rolled her eyes. It was obvious to everyone Spencer liked her.

"Cool. I'm Sabrina Justice. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah! You were the one on the phone?" Sabrina nodded brightly.

Carly turned to her friends. "She's going to drive us to our ho-FreddieisSamsleepingonyourleg?!"

Freddie nodded, looking down annoyed once again at the blond who had her hands around his leg, spread out on the floor of the airport.

Carly just chuckled. "I think it's kinda cute."

"What? Carly, why do you have that camera?"

"Hehe," the brunette said and snapped her camera.

........

Freddie grunted as him and Carly threw Sam into the backseat of the van. "Gosh, what has Sam been eating?" Freddie asked, scratching his head.

Carly shrugged and got in the middle row. Freddie sat down next to her and Spencer and Sabrina got in the front, Sabrina getting in the drivers seat.

"Oh, no, Sabrina! You should rest your beautiful hands and let me drive." Spencer said, unbuckling his seat belt.

Sabrina giggled. "Whatever you say, Spencer!"

"Oh, would you shut up?" A half awake Sam called from the back.

Spencer's left eye twitched and Sabrina giggled. "Oh, Spencer, it's okay! I think the little sweetie pie is really cute!"

"Sam..." Carly said in a pleading tone, pouting.

Sam grunted as she noticed she had dug her fingernails into the seat. "Whatever."

Freddie clapped. "Wow Sam," he started in a mocking tone, but Carly cut him off. "Freddie, don't piss her off!"

Freddie crossed his arms and turned away from Sam.

....

"Wow, it really is snowing hard," Spencer said. "Getting kinda hard to drive."

Sabrina giggled, once again. "Indeed."

Sam rolled her eyes, but once again restricted herself. Carly gave her friend an nod of approval, throwing her a piece of gum.

"Well," Sam started, peeling off the wrapper. "It's definitely not ham, but it'll do."

Carly rubbed her chin. "Hey, Sam, what happened to all your fatcakes you had before we left?"

"Ate 'em on the plane."

"Ah."

"Hey Spence," Sabrina started in a almost evil sounding tone, "are those Mexican sponges?"

Spencer's face lit up as he turned his head to look out the window. His hands flew off the wheel and Carly and Freddie immediately began screaming.

Sam was a little better with her panicking, considering she was Sam of course. Sabrina smirked and grabbed the wheel and took control of the car, driving into the opening of 'Ol Dryer, resident ghost town of Tibackea.

....

**A/N: In some ways, it was kinda like a prologue, but in some ways, it wasn't. Tibackea, as far as I know, is fictional, made up by me; as so 'Ol Dryer.**

**I WAS gonna name it Dry Gulch, but that has been wayy over-used.**

**Remember the two r's!:)  
~omggcece**


	2. Getting Scared

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly.

**Summary**: What adventures await when the iCarly gang get stranded in an old ghost town with a mysterious cat like woman? Seddie, Spencer/OC.

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update! Or was it not that long? _The world may never know..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**: (**Getting Scared**)

........

"Hey Spencer," Carly started, one eye on her brother and one eye on Sabrina, "maybe we should start exploring the town a little?"

"What? Oh, sure! Of course," Spencer answered, jumping up from his seat on one of his suitcases. "C'mon, Solly."

Sabrina giggled as she took Spencer's hand and got up from her black suitcase that had millions of cat stickers on it.

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Look at that jail! Isn't it amazing?"

Freddie smirked, "I bet your ancestors lived in that jail." Sam's expression turned angry. "You know what Benson?!-,"

"ENOUGH! We're stranded in a place full of dead people and you two are fighting?! You guys are impossible!" Carly huffed, stomping off towards a beaten down western clothing store. "I'll be in here if you need me!"

Spencer rubbed his forehead and looked down at the two teens awkwardly. "I'm sure Carls will get over it."

Sabrina grabbed Spencer's hand and looked at him lovingly, "Let's go look for shelter -- together! Tihi!"

Spencer yelped a little as Sabrina's claw like fingernails dug into his palm. "Um, Freddie, Sam? You two promise not to kill each other while were gone?"

Sam just rolled her eyes and Freddie shrugged.

"Sabrina, I don't think we should-," Spencer started, but Sabrina's fingernails dug deeper. "We. Are. Going."

The older Shay sibling, almost peeing his pants at Sabrina's low, evil tone and fingernails practically making his hand bleed, nodded and ran off with Sabrina.

"Sooo," Freddie began softly, picking up his suitcase, "wanna go check out that jail cell?"

....

"This is so awesome!" Sam exclaimed, jumping down from a slime colored table that had a bunch of names carved into it.

"Look, Sam! I found someone by the name of Rosaline Tucker. Isn't that your great grandmother's maiden name?"

Sam nodded her head up and down excitedly.

Freddie smiled. _She's so cute when she's not tormenting me_, Freddie thought. Then he quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts like that. _You love Carly._

"Hey, Fredwardo, take a picture of me in this cell!" Sam said, running towards a cell. She unlocked it with the key she had found hanging by it and slipped in.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Sam, this isn't safe."

Sam huffed. "Freddie, stop being such a worrywart."

Freddie crossed his arms over his chest and the two frenemies begun bickering, as usual.

The brunette froze as he heard footsteps. "Sam, did you hear that?" He whispered, taking a step towards Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me your scared."

The blond snorted, but Freddie could see in her eyes she was more scared than she let on.

_"I'm coming for you..."_

Freddie screamed and Sam bit her lip to keep from making a sound. The technical producer jumped in next to Sam as she locked the cell.

....

"Boo!" Sabrina yelled, making Spencer wet his pants.

"Sorry Spence," Sabrina giggled, noticing the wet spot. She walked up next to the brunette and his eyebrows knitted together as he noticed her perfect, white teeth that now looked like fangs.

"What's up with your teeth?" Spencer questioned, rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"Your teeth, they look like fangs," Spencer answered, pointing at her mouth. She slapped his hand with great force and he yelped in pain. She turned away for a second, and then turned back around.

"It's rude to point, baby," Sabrina said, leaning on Spencer's shoulder. He looked at her with great confusion as he noticed her teeth had turned back to normal.

"Um, how about we go look for a new pair of pants for me?" Sabrina nodded and grabbed his hand, her fingernails once again digging into his skin. She ran towards a store that had pictures of cats all over it.

....

"This store lose to belong to my ancestors," Sabrina explained as Spencer looked through some of the pants which had images of cats on it.

He quickly glanced at Sabrina and noticed how her teeth had returned to fangs, her hair had gotten longer, and she was on her knee's, on the floor, licking herself.

"Um, Solly?" Spencer said quietly once he had changed into a new pair of pants.

She was looking straight ahead until she heard Spencer's voice. Her head turned towards him, but her body didn't turn. "Yes?" She hissed in a low tone.

Spencer's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground with a thud.

...

Sam paced back and forth in the cell. "Freddie, the key couldn't have just grown freakin' legs and ran out of the cell!"

Freddie got up and put his hands on the blond's shoulder gently, "I know. Look, Sam, we need to be patient and deal with this dilemma in a mature matter."

Sam frowned and spun toward Freddie angrily, "Okay, Mr. Benson, what do you have in mind?!"

Freddie took in a breathe. "CARLY! SPENCER! SABRINA! HEEELP!"

Sam's eyes widened. "Good idea! HELP! CARLY! SPENCER! SABRINA THE CAT! HEELP!"

Freddie groaned. "Sabrina the Cat? Really? HEEELP!"

....

Carly quickly grabbed all the boxes of shoes and clothes and ran towards the jail. "Sam, Freddie, I'm coming! Just hold on!" The webshow host shouted back in between gasps for breath.

She ran through the non-existent door and picked up keys she had found laying on the table.

"Carly!" Sam shouted, running up to hug her best friend.

Freddie rubbed his chin as he picked up the keys Carly had dropped on the floor when Sam had ran up to Carly.

"Sam, isn't this the key we couldn't find?" Freddie questioned, walking up behind her.

"Who cares?" Carly exclaimed, gesturing for Freddie to join the group hug.

"Hey guys," Spencer started as him and Sabrina walked up to the three friends, "we found somewhere to stay."

Sabrina pouted. "You guys okay? We heard shouting."

Carly nodded as Freddie, Sam and her picked up the clothes she had picked up from the old clothing store.

Sam looked Spencer up and down in confusion. "What happened to your pants?"

"Uh..."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked my first attempt at "action!", lol. :P**

**Sabrina is interesting, ain't she? I would've wrote more, but I'm kinda in a bad mood now. I have a dentist appointment today and I hate that nurse guy.**

**And, yes, I'm aware he is the assistant dentist, not nurse, but I like calling him a nurse. It kinda takes a stab at his manlyness, don't ya think?**

**Anyways, I'll probably be so bored at the office (They play the lamest movies there.) I'll draw some characters from some of my stories, so keep an eye out.  
~omggcece**


	3. Shelter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly.

**Summary**: What adventures await when the iCarly gang gets stranded in an old ghost town with a mysterious cat like lady? Seddie, Spencer/OC

**A/N**: heyy, sorry for the long wait! I've been super duper busy! ...Did I just say super duper? ...Whatever. First day of school 2morrow...yay...:(

**iGhost Town**

**Chapter 2**

...............

"So where is this place?" Carly asked curiously, catching herself before she tripped over a branch.

"I dunno, Solly found it."

Sabrina nodded. "It looks like a hotel," Sabrina replied, fileing her long nails, "ya know what's really weird? It looks well-kept. Like, the best place in the hole town."

Freddie, Carly, and Sam nodded at the same time.

"We're here!" Sabrina shouted happily, bouncing through the door. The two Shay's followed not long after, making Freddie and Sam the last to enter.

Spencer and Sabrina put there hands up, signaling for the three teens to stop for a moment.

"All right guys," Sabrina started off, putting her hands on her hips.

"Me and Sabrina are gonna stay down here and look for some food--,"

"You mean ham, right?" Sam interrupted.

Freddie rolled his eyes and Carly giggled.

Spencer nodded at the blond and Sabrina picked up where the brunette left off. "And we want you kids to find some blankets and stuff, OK?"

"Alright!"  
"Whatever, just find me some ham."  
"On it!"

..........

"Oh no," Sabrina moaned, shutting the fridge door and falling into a nearby chair.

She yelped as the chair collapsed and she landed on the floor. She coughed as she was surrounded in dust.

Spencer quickly ran over and helped her up. He winced as her fingernails dug into his hands. He gaped as he noticed she had returned to her cat like state.

"Um, Sabrina...?"

"What's wrong baby?" Sabrina questioned innocently.

"Um...it's nothing Sabrina. Really."

"O-kay..." Sabrina said awkwardly as Spencer let go of her hands. "Did you find any food?"

Spencer nodded excitedly, but his expression quickly faltered. "But no ham. What about...."

Sabrina nodded 'no' sadly. "But, um, what did you find?"

"Some soup, beans, lemonade."

"Did you check the expiration date?" Sabrina questioned, walking over to the counter and picking up a can of beans.

"Oh, uh.."

Sabrina giggled and Spencer let out a forced laugh.

.............

"I found something!" Carly called out excitedly, making Freddie drop the blankets he had found.

Sam laughed. The Internet celebrity was sitting Indian style on the floor, chewing on a piece of gum she had stole from Carly's purse.

Freddie grumbled and picked up the blankets once again as a beaten up mattress flew out of a closet. "There!" Carly breathed from the closet as she walked out.

"Awesome, you found a mattress!" Sam congratulated, giving the brunette a thumbs up.

"Thanks, S..." The brunette paused. "Do I smell my gum?"

Sam suddenly became extremely interested in her shoelaces and Freddie let out a amused snort.

"Oh, it's fine. Anyways, can one of you help me put the mattress in the middle of the room?"

"Wait! Carly, we can't sleep on that!" Freddie suddenly shouted, making Carly jump in surprise.

"Fredward..." Sam began in a low tone. "It could have millions of germs and stuff on it!"

"Freddie, we'll put the blankets on top of the mattress and sleep on top of them, okay?" Carly said soothingly, making a puppy dog face.

"Whatever.."

"Sam, can you get up?" Carly asked as Freddie and her lifted the mattress off the ground.

"Carls..."

"Sam!" Carly whined, her puppy dog face returning. Freddie joined in with his puppy dog face and Sam huffed in defeat.

"Fine," The blond said, getting off the floor.

.............

"Okay, all this stuff is still eatable," Sabrina confirmed, getting out of her kneeling position.

"Do you think this stove works?"

"Lemme see," Sabrina said curiously, turning the stove on.

"This is really weird."

"Whaddya mean?" Sabrina asked as she turned the stove off and opened a cabinet, searching for cups.

"If this is a abandoned ghost town, then why is this place so well kept?"

Sabrina's expression turned to one of worry and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Let's figure it out tomorrow, 'kay babe?"

Her sentence had came out in a hurried blur and Spencer blinked, trying to recall what she said. "Okay..?"

Sabrina took down 5 glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the counter, turning the sink on.

"Omigosh, it works!" Sabrina squealed as she rinsed out the glasses.

"Uh-huh," Spencer replied weakly, rubbing his neck.

...........

"There!" Carly and Freddie huffed at the same time.

The mattress was in the center of the room and the duo had spread out a blanket on it. They hadn't managed to find a chair or another mattress, so they were uncertain at this point how the sleeping arrangements were going to work out.

Sam had fallen asleep on the floor why the two were working, so Carly walked over and woke the blond up, knowing she and her would probably end up on the mattress.

"Sam?" Carly whispered quietly, Freddie behind the brunette.

Sam mumbled "go away" in her sleep and swatted her hand at Carly effortlessly.

"You need to get up now," Carly continued. She was caught off guard when a fist collided with her eye and she screamed, her hands immeatidly going to her eye.

Spencer and Sabrina had heard her scream and quickly ran up the steps to see what all the commotion was about.

Freddie was trying to get Carly to let him see her eye and Sam had woken up in a snap, apologizing to her friend.

....................

Spencer put the ice pack to his little sister's eye carefully. "Sabrina, there was seriously an ice pack in the fridge?"

Sabrina nodded and Freddie crossed his arms over his chest. "Someone has to live here! There's no other explanation."

Sam nodded, chewing on another "borrowed" piece of Carly's gum.

Sabrina stomped her foot angrily and all eyes were on her. "Who cares?!" Sabrina unclenched her fists and took a deep breath, trying to cover up her outburst.

"So, how's the sleeping arrangements gonna work tonight?"

Everyone was still blinking at the woman in shock, but Carly managed to stutter out a couple of words.

"Um..we thought we'd leave it up to you and, um, Spence."

Sam snapped out of her trance and bounced on the mattress. "I call dibs on the mattress!"

"Aw man!" Freddie whined, stomping his foot like a 5 year old.

"Um, Carls, how 'bout you and Sam share the mattress, and Sabrina and me can take the floor, and ... Freddo gets the closet?" He said weakly, obviously out of it.

Freddie yawned and grabbed a blanket, walking into the closet. Carly and Sam spread out on the mattress and Carly shivered a bit. Spencer noticed this and put his blanket on top of the two girls and got comfortable on the floor.

Sabrina noticed he didn't have a blanket and smiled as he saw the blanket covering Carly and Sam. She cuddled up to Spencer and put her hot pink blanket over the both of them.

...............

**A/N: Wooo! *blows party horn* I finally updated one of my stories! I feel so accomplished!:)**

**I've been having a case of writer's block lately, plus I was busy, so I haven't written in a while. But tonks to a suggestion by KeyLimePie14, I got back in the game. *Tips hat.***

**Wish me good luck at school! (I'm in a new hall)  
~omggcece**


	4. The Mysterious Marcus Fryer

**A/N**: heey, what up iCarly lovers? I've been swapped with school work so no time for writing.:( Anyways, I'm happy to give you....

**_iGhost Town _**

**_Chapter Four_**

XxxX

_Screech._

Sam's eyes fluttered open. Sam wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she was a little scared ... sleeping ... in thi--

_Screech._

The blond screamed when she felt another body plop down on her. "Shhh!"

She let out a breath, realizing it was just Freddie. Wait, _**Freddie?**_ "Freddie, get off of me!" Sam hissed, wiggling under the brunette.

Freddie blushed. "Sam ... this is kind of ... um, awkward...?"

Sam responded by rolling her eyes. "Just get off!"

The boy got off and straightened his pajamas. "Look, I heard some noises so I opened the closet door to check it out. I heard another sound so I panicked and jumped on the bed, and..."

The blond nodded absently and pulled up her blanket. "Um, see you in the morning?" Freddie nodded, going back to the closet.

XxxX

Carly yawned and plopped down next to Sam. "What's for breakfast?"

Sam licked her lips. "Soup and beans!" The brunette gasped. "We had that for dinner!"

"Carls, stop whining!" Spencer whined, "You should take a lesson from Sam. Look at her, all excited!" Sam barked, still licking her lips.

"I still think Sam's gonna end up eating us all."  
"Hey, watch it Benson!"  
"Sam, you know you can't survive like this, just two meals a day!"

Carly quickly grabbed the blonde's arm. "Sam, Freddie, apologize!"

Sam snorted and Freddie crossed his arms over his chest. "Breakfast is ready!" Sabrina called from downstairs, Spencer running down to eat.

Sam was about to dash for door, but Freddie grabbed her arm. "Sam, can we, um, talk about last night?"

Sam froze and Carly looked on, a confused expression on her face. "What--?"

"You can go downstairs," Sam said softly, plopping down next to Freddie. Carly bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm gonna find out what you two are up too!"

"Okay, so--," Sam cut off the technical producer, putting a finger to his lips.

"Hi!" Carly said loudly, popping up out of nowhere. She turned back around to march down the stairs.

Freddie nodded in understanding and Sam let her hands fall to her lap. Carly peered at the two teens again.

She sighed and went back down stairs, muttering stuff like, "Dating," and "I owe that goof 30 bucks."

"Did you see who that guy was?" Sam whispered. Freddie stared at the blond weirdly. She looked ... _scared._

"I said, did you see who the guy was you dork!" Sam shouted in the brunette's face, ruining the moment even more with a loud burp.

"I saw his shadow," Freddie started, "he looked about 6 foot. I think he had on a hat, heavy coat, and boots."

Sam nodded, a far away look in her eyes. "We should write this down."

"How? We don't have any paper or stuff," Freddie stated, a loud grumble escaping the girl's stomach.

"Let's explore the hotel, house, whatever it is and see what we can find," Sam suggested, another grumble escaping her stomach. "Let's eat first dishrag."

XxxX

"That was great!" Sam exclaimed, skipping up the stairs.

Freddie nodded, following the blond with less enthusiasm. "It's ... kinda dark in here, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Hey, wait a minute.." A large grin appeared on the girl's face. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" Freddie answered quickly, running up to Sam's side.

The blond yelped when she felt a sweaty hand grab hers. "Freddie, what's your problem?!"

"What do you mean?" Sam growled. "Freddie, I know you're holding my hand."

"Sam...?"  
"What?"  
"I'm .... not ... holding your hand."

The two teens screamed and they heard a loud _THUMP_. "What was that?" Freddie hissed, clinging protectively to the blond.

"I don't know. Um...your the one clinging on to me, right?"

Freddie nodded, then realized she couldn't see him in the darkness. "Yeah, it's me."

"Wanna run the rest of the way up the stairs?"  
"Whaddya think?"

XxxX

"Found paper!" Sam exclaimed, slapping notebook paper and a mechanical pencil on the desk.

The duo had found a library/study and had been searching for the two items for an eternity - atleast, that's how Freddie felt.

"Great," Freddie breathed, taking a seat. He cringed when he noticed it was covered in dust.

He flipped the paper on the other side and gasped. "Sam, there's writing on this side!"

"Oops."

"...Wanna read it?"  
"Chiz 'course!"

_Dear Katia,_

_I don't care what your parents say! Katia, I love you, and you love me. Please visit m--_

"There's a giant ink blob. I can't make out the words," Freddie huffed, tapping his fingernails against the desk.

"There's some more paragraphs not covered in ink! Skip ahead to those!" Sam exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. Freddie blushed at the contact and Sam just laughed at the boy's uncomfortableness.

_I can assure you, I am no creepy 50 year old man who lives in his mothers' basement or whatever crazy story your parents are telling you._

_I'll be waiting for you in London, Katia dear._

_Your Loving Pen-Pal,_

"His name is covered in ink," Freddie blinked, setting the note down on the table.

"Aw man!" Sam whined, slapping her forehead. She picked up the note and pen and stuffed it in a dictionary opened on the 'A' section.

She carefully grabbed the heavy book and put it away in one of the lower shelves, not wanting the note too fall out.

"This is getting to be really creepy," Freddie stated, getting up from his chair and pushing it in.

"I know..." The blond trailed off, playing with the hem of her shirt.

XxxX

Sabrina pulled the sculptor into the coat closet. It was fairly small, so her and Spencer were in a rather awkward position.

"Sabrina, what--?"

Spencer was cut off when Sabrina transformed into her cat like state and attacked him, the two 30-somethings tumbling to the ground of the coat closet.

"Woah, Solly!" Spencer shouted, Sabrina purring in response.

XxxX

Carly shivered when she heard the two. _First Sam and Freddie, now Spencer and Sabrina?_

She rolled her eyes. She had planned on venturing out today, but she definitely couldn't go out in that cold weather without her jacket.

She turned away from the coat closet and gasped when she saw a boy who looked about her, Sam, and Freddie's age.

He had on a cowboy hat that had a cow pattern on it, white pants with a big, brown buckle and a white shirt. His hair was weird - it looked ... almost .... purple and his eyes were black.

"Who are you?" The boy said through his thick country accent, a worried expression appearing.

"I'm Carly -- hey, who the heck are you cowboy?" The brunette screamed, Sam, Freddie and Spencer and Sabrina dashing to the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

Spencer pulled Carly into him, Sabrina clinging on to him and Sam and Freddie awkwardly standing off to the side.

"I'm Derek Rocks, one of the few people who still live in this 'ol town," He said smoothly, "who are you, and what are you doing in Marcus Fryer's house? That dude's not safe for two little young ladies." He finished, tipping his hat to Sam, Carly and Sabrina.

"What?" All five of them shouted at once. Sabrina had transformed back into her human self, but upon hearing the boy's news, she had changed back.

---------------

**A/N: Oooh, the suspense! Yeah, I would've wrote more, but I'm tired and it takes a lot of time to spellcheck and, y'know, write the chapter. After this, you'll be getting a _really_ long chapter! Excited?:)**

**Now, this story only has about 3-4, maybe more, chapters left -- yes, I know that's not a lot, but all I have left to do is get the kids to find Marcus, Derek explain Marcus's story, get Seddie together .... and 3 more things. *wink*  
~omggcece~**


	5. And The Story Unfolds

**A/N**: Urghh, sorry I haven't updated this in so long! School is so suck-tactular.:(

**Disclaimer**: iCarly belongs to Dan the Man, the ruler of Nickelodeon! lawl.

**Summary**: What adventures await when the iCarly gang get stranded in a old ghost town with a mysterious cat like lady? Seddie, Spencer/OC

* * *

"I got the flashlights!" Spencer called excitedly, running into the room and handing out the flashlights, which were decorated with cat stickers.

"How come you brought flashlights?" Spencer asked Sabrina curiously, handing her a pink one with sleeping kitten's on it.

"No reason at all."

"I don't trust her," Sam whispered to Carly, nudging the brunette in the side. "Somethings up and I'm going to find out just what."

"Oookay," Carly laughed, leaning over to whisper in Freddie's ear. Freddie burst out laughing after a few seconds of trying to hold it in.

"Don't come running to me when she's cutting your fingers off!"

"Don't come running to you when who's cutting Carly and Freddie's fingers off?" Spencer said, suddenly appearing at Sam's side. Sam screamed and Derek snatched a purple flashlight decorated with lions sitting on a throne like royalty, "Let's get started with the story, OK? I've gotta deliver that box over there to Marcus before 11:00 a.m."

The group nodded and Spencer turned off the lights. He got comfortable next too Sabrina and the woman put Spencer's long arm around her.

"Our story starts at Dry Gulch, December 27th, 9:00 p.m...."

* * *

**Dry Gulch,  
December 27th,  
9:00 p.m.**

"Babe, it's a boy," Phil Jenkins whispered in awe. "Ronnie, can you go get Lou and tell 'em to get over here?" Phil barked, his voice going back into its normal tone.

Ronnie saluted the man and hurried out the door as fast as she could in her boots. "Good thing we have a doctor in the family, or we woulda never delivered this baby."

Jamie laughed. "What shall we name it Phil?"

The man tapped his chin in wonder. "What do you wanna name it, Jay?"

"Hmm," Jamie giggled once again, tapping her chin just like her husband had just did, "how 'bout Damien?"

"Naw," Phil replied, letting the redhead hold the infant. "Do you like the name Marcus Derek?"

Jamie, however, was staring at Marcus with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"Nothing, nothing .... just a little sad he didn't get my freckles," Jamie answered softly (so softly, in fact, Phil wasn't sure she had even said it).

"I'm here!" Lou shouted.

"Where kinda in the 'iddle of something here, Lou.." Phil growled at the 20-something year old.

"Whatever," Lou snapped, walking out of the house.

Phil had just turned 47 and was in the middle of divorcing his wife Lolia Johnson. The two had broke up because of his affair with Jamie, who was fourteen years younger than him. (Also, it was no secret Lou was gay.)

"Jay, I want you to tell me if anything's wrong," Phil demanded, clutching her small hand in his.

"I'm fine, I'm fine ... I'm just kinda overwhelmed by, all, -- this. I wasn't planning to settle down until, uh, some time from now. Had some big dreams."

Phil scratched his chin. "You still wanna get married, right? Because you know if we don't it's gonna be the biggest scandal in the neighborhood!"

Jamie nodded. "Lou, Ronnie, Kitty, you may enter now!"

The trio skipped happily in. "What's his name?" Kitty cooed, taking him into her arms without asking Jamie's permission.

"Marcus," Jamie answered in an annoyed tone, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Let's give you a check up, eh?"

"Y'all want me an Katherine to take little Marc now, or give y'all a day together?" Ronnie asked. "Take him now!" Jamie cried, putting her face in her hands.

Silence filled the room. Ronnie grabbed Katherine by the hair and led her outside.

* * *

"But I don't get it. Why is Jamie so unhappy?" Carly interrupted with a small pout.

"Y'all have to find out tomorrow," Derek answered, getting up from the dusty floor.

"Derek!"  
"Come on!"  
"You can't just leave us hanging!"

Derek ignored the group's moaning and whining, carefully walking down the long staircase.

* * *

"What'cha doing?" Sabrina asked cheerfully, skipping into the room. "Getting ready to leave," Freddie answered, putting his carefully folded light blue jacket into his duffel.

"What?" Sabrina screeched. Her voice sounded like a teacher scraping a chalkboard, "We are not leaving this place!"

"Look lady," Carly started, a angry Sam stomping up too Sabrina behind her. "We..."

"Sabrina's right guys..."

"--We can't leave......"

"Spencer, Fre -- can't leave."

"Huh?" Sam grunted. "Are you guys in --," Sam was cut off as Sabrina gave her a intense look, her eyes turning yellow.

Drool came out of the blonde's mouth. "Can't...leave."

The four unpacked the stuff that they had packed back into there duffel's, Sabrina laughing manically.

* * *

Derek sighed and put down the box. He rubbed his hands together and took hold of the heavy box again, walking down another set of stairs.

"Finally," Derek breathed, putting down the box once again.

"Derek." Marcus said in a tired tone, "I sensed your presence."

"Whatever," Derek snorted, shoving the box in the other man's arms. "Did you sense there presence?"

Marcus pulled the brunette into the large, ancient room.

He threw Derek on the couch and frantically locked the doors. "How do you know about them?"

"Aunt Whitney wanted me too bring you some of the left-over banana bread on my way to the Dude Ranch, since there your favorite, and Carly opened the door."

Marcus hurried over to his desk and turned on his desktop. He clicked some buttons and a big image of Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Sabrina at the airport appeared.

"Well don't let them leave!" Marcus yelled, turning away from the computer.

"Grandpa, I'm tired of you doing this to innocent people!"

"Leave!" Marcus shouted, jumping into his computer chair.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked, plopping down next to Carly. "Beans," Sabrina called cheerfully from downstairs.

Sam rolled her eyes, once again annoyed with Sabrina.

All of the sudden, Carly squealed. "Derek asked us to come too his family's Dude Ranch!"

"I feel like this already happened before," Spencer mused, looking up from Freddie's Nintendo DS.

"That's weird," Carly laughed, getting up from her spot on the floor, "I'm gonna go tell Sabrina the good news."

Spencer followed Carly downstairs, leaving Sam and Freddie. Sam leaned over the brunette's shoulder. "What'cha writing?"

"I'm documenting my time in Dry Gulch in case I don't make it out alive," Freddie said hesitantly, clutching his notebook to his chest.

Before Sam could reply, Carly and Spencer ran into the room. "We're staying here."

Carly nodded. "What are you talk--?" Sam was cut off by Freddie's hand covering her mouth.

"Carls, Spencer!" Carly and Spencer hurried back downstairs, once again leaving Carly and Spencer.

"Sabrina's hypnotizing them," Freddie said quickly before Sam's fist collided with his eye.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for cliffhangers! And trust me, this will be a cliffhanger because it will be almost a month before I update this again. School and all that other stuff.**


	6. Confessions & Seddie Undertones

**A/N - I've been swamped lately! Homework, school, helping out with Spirit Week, my sister's college stuff - just, oh my gosh. Well I'm glad to finally give you...**

**iGhost Town **

**Chapter Six**

**XxxX**

"What was that for?" Freddie whined, pressing a ice pack to his eye.

After Sam had punched him in the eye, Sam rushed him down the stairs and immediately handed him a ice pack, telling him to explain his theories about Sabrina.

"I don't know. When you put your hand over my mouth I just felt like punching you," Sam shrugged, copying Freddie by plopping down into a chair. "Where do you think Carly and Mr and Mrs Shay went off too?"

"Beats me; I'm just not feeling really good about them going off with that witch." Freddie sighed. "Don't you think it's weird how Carly and Spencer were all for going to Derek's dude ranch, and then they went downstairs to tell Sabrina and came back up, and didn't wanna go anymore? ...Listen, I know it sounds weird, but I think Sabrina is a witch."

Sam stared at Freddie for a minute before busting out laughing. "Witch? You've gotta be kidding me! Freddork, you've said a lot of crazy things, but this has to be the craziest!"

All of the sudden, Spencer and Sabrina busted through the door. "Carly's gone! She, she just disappeared!" Spencer stuttered, grabbing Sabrina by the shoulders and shaking her senseless.

Sabrina reached up and slapped him, Freddie and Sam beginning to freak out.

**XxxX**

_Four o'clock p.m.__  
'Ol Dryer _

_Lost track of days; feels like I've been here forever_

_Some weird things have been happening so far. First of all, I think - wait, no, I know - Sam and Freddie are dating. And, guess what else? Spencer and Sabrina decided to take their relationship to_ that stage_._

_So me, feeling all alone, decided to ask Derek out; and guess what he said? I have a girlfriend! Oh, my life is so unfair.:(_

_Anyways...._

-------------------

"And that's where it ends," Freddie sighed, shutting the pink diary closed.

"We've gotta find her," Spencer whispered after a long, awkward silence. "Let's do a search party. Sam, Freddie, you cover the upstairs; Sabrina, you and me will cover the downstairs. Derek, you can do the garden."

The four nodded, getting up from their seats on the floor and splitting up.

**XxxX**

Derek slowly walked up the staircase. _Creek_. Every few seconds he would glance behind him, making sure Sam nor Freddie spotted him.

He softly knocked on the big doors. _Creek_.

"So you're telling me that this whole time we've been on your reality show? Oh, my God! This is so awesome!" Derek could hear the brunette squeal. This was followed by a "Woah, there!" from his grandfather before the noisy doors opened, revealing Carly sitting Indian style, looking ready to burst from excitement.

"Derek, quick! Get in here before the tech-geek and agressive blonde girl see you!" Derek yelped as Marcus grabbed him by the wrist, practially dragging him into the room.

"Grandpa, your taking this way too far," Derek started after his grandfather had sat him down next to Carly. "There worried sick."

"They are?" Carly squeaked, her excitement dieing out.

"Look, here comes the blonde one! It's time for some romantic business to take place!"

Marcus opened the doors, ready to grab Sam, when all the sudden a loud, "CARLY! What has he been doing to you?" Freddie quickly ran over, grabbing on to the blonde's arm.

"What's going on here?"

"This sicko..."

"Hey, don't go calling my uncle names!" Derek called out. Spencer and Sabrina quickly ran up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

An awkward silence fell. "I can explain," Marcus said finally, opening the door wider, gesturing for Spencer, Sabrina, and Sam and Freddie to come in.

The older man removed a remote from his bathrobe pocket. He pressed a big, red button ("Oooh, a red button! I love red button's!" --Guess who said that.) and all the tiny camera's implanted in the room flashed off.

**XxxX**

"So. It was all a reality show?" Sam said softly, playing with the thread of a loose hole in the red comforter.

"Yeah. ...You know what would really help me out?"

"What?" Carly pressed, sitting up a little straighter. "If Sam and Freddie kissed!"

Freddie had always thought it was impossible to choke on his own saliva, but apparently it wasn't. Sam was also learning the same lesson as she scooted closer towards the taller girl.

"We'll be out of here by tomorrow, Mr. Fryer," Spencer said in a very un-Spencer like tone.

"Whateve." Marcus got up from his aging computer chair, leading the five out.

___________________

**A/N: Alright, we're almost done! All I've got left is the epilogue, which is probably gonna be as short as the prologue was, but better writing. It feels like I started this story years ago, and finally I'M DONE! Lol:)**


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Well, this is it! I'd like to thank all my reviewers - **ThriLLer89, CrazyKK, wolflover, musicluvr1221, flameh, myjumpingsocks, **and **Klonoakid17**! Hope I didn't miss anyone. On with the show!

iGhost Town - Epilogue

* * *

"Spence? You okay?" Carly asked quietly, placing a warm hand on her older brother's shoulder. He tensed at the touch. "Yeah." Spencer immediately bit down on his lower lip, angry at the way his voice had wavered.

The events from yesterday had left all of them emotionally drained, to say the least - apparently, Sabrina was a half-cat, half-woman. She had escaped from her cell and her "father" had been frantically searching for her ever since she left with them. When he had cornered the group at the airport and forcefully took Sabrina away, Spencer's reaction had been much sadder than Carly had prepared for.

The brunette glanced behind her and smiled. Sam was resting on Freddie's shoulder and his arm was firmly wrapped around her. Freddie's face reddened when he caught Carly's gaze. Carly simply winked and once again focused her attention on Spencer.

"If you talk I'll listen."

Spencer's grip on the wheel tightened. "There's nothing to talk about." Carly licked her lips with worry and decided to take out the book she was assigned to read for English.

* * *

Spencer tapped his foot impatiently as the elderly woman in front of him payed for her groceries and finally moved. Sighs of relief and "Thank Gods!" were shouted as the line moved forward.

"Sasha?" Spencer said breathlessly when his eyes flickered upward. After the Pak-Rat incident, Sasha Striker had agreed to go out with Spencer. It was one of his many casual flings that had lasted a week or so before his attention was shifted towards another woman.

"Spencer! Long time no see." Sasha replied casually, a wide smile appearing on her lips.

A collection of groans were heard. Sasha cocked her head to the side at the glum look on Spencer's face and her grin turned into a frown. "What's wrong, Spence?"

"Is it really that obvious?" _Sigh_. "I...I just went through this really bad break-up, and...I'm just not feeling very..._right_."

Sasha smiled as Spencer opened his wallet and payed for his groceries. After he payed she proceeded to put his purchased items in bags. "How about you tell me all about it over lunch -- 12:20 okay with you?"

Spencer nodded eagerly and quickly gathered his bags when a loud, "Hurry up already!" was screeched.

* * *

Freddie gasped for breathe as he pulled his mouth away from Sam's, the blonde wiggling impatiently on his lap.

After he had caught his breathe, he leaned toward Sam. Thinking she was about to kiss him, Sam puckered her lips, but Freddie chuckled at her puckered lips and instead leaned his forehead against hers. She glared at his amused face as he rubbed their noses together.

"Do you think we should tell Carly?" Freddie mumbled into her hair. "She'd totally freak. I think we should wait a little while."

Before Freddie could reply, a loud scream and breaking of glass was heard and the two teenagers snapped their attention to the doorway of the iCarly studio.

Carly was staring with wide eyes at the two and splinters of broken glass were scattered around her feet.

"I thought we agreed no more secrets?" Carly said in an eerily calm tone, breaking the awkward silence that had fell.

"Carls, we just got together yesterday! We were working on telling you! Seriously!" Sam said weakly, unwrapping Freddie's arms from her waist and getting up from his lap.

It was silent between the trio before Carly squealed. She ran over to Sam and grabbed her arm. "I wanna know all about it!"

A confused look was shared between Freddie and Sam. Freddie shrugged while Sam promised to tell her everything later tonight.

---


End file.
